Daddy's Girl
by xxHeadInTheStarsxx
Summary: It sucks to be in love with a girl who's a huge Daddy's Girl. It's even worse when you have to meet her daddy. ChadSonny implied. one-shot.


**A/N: This idea came to me randomly. I just couldn't help myself but to write about it. I always did wonder what would happen when Chad and Sonny dated, and Sonny took Chad to meet her father anyways. lol. This is just a little one-shot, but I might turn it into a two shot if you guys want me to. Enjoy!  
**

_Daddy's Girl_

T h e  
C o n f r o n t a t i o n

Your girlfriend of three months is finally taking you home. But it's not for the reason every hormone crazed guy has dreamed of. It's so you could meet her parents. Nothing sounds bad so far though, right? If you love her and she loves you, her parents should love you as well because that's just what makes sense. But if that's what you're thinking, you should really rethink that statement if you ever find out that your perfect girlfriend is Daddy's Little Princess.

Boys, in times like this, your smartest moves are to: Run away. Move to the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Change your name. Hide in the dark tunnels of the underground subways. Or all of the above if the father of your girlfriend is a complete psycho freak. (Hey, it's better than getting threatened half-to-death or brutally beaten up by "Daddy".)

Well, I decided to be a man and meet Sonny's parents – particularly her father. Honestly, I would have made up an excuse _in seconds_ why I couldn't meet her parents. _I have an autograph signing that day. Sorry, I have a premiere to go to and I promised to be there. Oh, it's my dog's birthday that day. _All of those could have worked perfectly, but I didn't know that Sonny was this huge Daddy's Girl. It sends shivers down my spine just thinking about that! She's funny. She's immature. She's sweet and pure. How the heck does that mix into a Daddy's Girl?! But then again, I should have known that most girls are Daddy's Girls. I really should have seen this coming.

"Come on, Chad, my parents are so excited to meet you! Especially Daddy! He's ecstatic to finally meet my boyfriend!" Sonny said, pulling me towards my limo. I grimaced. _Daddy_. How did I not catch that before? Only Daddy's Girls call their dads "Daddy". Oh God, please just take me now.

"Oh, that's great. I can't wait either." I said somewhat sarcastically, giving Sonny an obviously faked smile as we stepped into the limo. She's so oblivious. I mean, can she not see me in pain?! Or is she just completely ignoring my misery? I hate that about her. (But it's just so dang cute!)

"I know! This is going to be so great. Mom and Daddy have been wondering for so long about who my boyfriend was. They were so thrilled when I told them that I'm going to introduce you today." Sonny said. I threw my arm around her shoulders and pulled her tightly near me. When we're in this position, it's usually when she hints on to me that she wants to "cuddle". (Not that I mind _at all _or anything.) But right now, I need someone to hold and keep my steady. She just said that "Daddy" is excited to meet me. More like excited to _kill _me.

"He is – I mean they are?" I stuttered, trying to look interested. Sonny rested her head on my shoulder and nodded, flashing off that glorious smile. She looks happy. I guess if this is what she wanted then…_ugh_…I seriously deserve credit for being the best boyfriend ever. "Well that is…great." I repeated. Sonny giggled and wrapped her arms around my stomach. We didn't speak after that.

I didn't know what to do. In a situation like this, I just wing it in front of the camera and make up the lines along the way. But this isn't a movie where I have a second chance; this is a _real _confrontation that I cannot mess up. And if I give a bad first impression to Mr. Monroe, there's no director to call "cut" so I can try again. (God, this is a _wonderful _time to take me!) There's only one chance. Chad, please don't screw up.

I swear I heard funeral music when the limo stopped. I gulped and started to feel sweat droplets pour against my skin. Sonny took my hand and opened the door, pulling me out of the limo. "I can't wait!" she squealed brightly. Why is she excited? Doesn't she know that her father could kill me in less than five minutes if I do something wrong?!

I timidly walked into the house. Sonny's house wasn't extravagant or expensive. It was nothing like my house for sure. It was so homey, hospitable, and down-to-earth. So like Sonny. I smiled, amused, as I looked around this quaint little house. I could smell the tasty fragrance of fresh home cooked meals that were being made this instant. "Mom's cooking dinner. Uh, I'll just tell her that we're here. I'll be right back." Sonny said, placing a kiss on my lips before walking off into the kitchen.

I smiled and sat down on the comfortable brown recliner that faced the television screen. Hey, maybe it isn't that bad. Plus, I don't see Sonny's father anywhere. I leaned back into the recliner and relaxed, putting my feet up. I turned the TV on and flipped through the channels, not caring whose house this was or who I am. I know, I know, I'm acting like I own the house. But once a conceited jerk, always a conceited jerk.

I closed my eyes and took another deep breath, inhaling the delicious aroma of food that came from the kitchen. God, Sonny's mom can cook. I could practically taste whatever she was cooking in my mouth. Sadly, my trance ended once I heard someone clearing their throat. I opened my eyes to see a man, twice as older and twice as larger than I am. He looked…um…_mad_. I'm just taking a wild guess, but I'm pretty sure that this is Sonny's father.

"Daddy, you're home!" Sonny said, walking into the living room. Mr. Monroe's angry expression immediately disappeared once he saw his daughter – his angel, his princess, his little girl. _Oh God_. "I see that you met Chad." She said, hugging him with pure love in her eyes. Mr. Monroe slightly frowned.

"Yes…your boyfriend." He said. His words sounded like sharp swords trying to hit me. (I'm pretty sure that's what he wanted.) Yeah, he hates me. He undeniably hates me. I almost winced, thinking of all the multiple things he could do to me if I even think of breaking his little girl's heart. "Your boyfriend who also happens to be in _my chair_." Sonny pulled away from her father and looked at me as if I was an adorable five-year-old child who didn't know a thing.

"Sorry, Chad, but that's Daddy's chair. Here," she took my hand and led me to the couch, treating me as if I was a toddler learning how to walk. I awkwardly sat down, knowing that Mr. Monroe was still glaring harshly at me, for I stole his baby girl and marked his precious chair. I may be king of Hollywood, but I definitely know who the king of this house is. "Just sit right here." Sonny said before sitting right next to me. Her hand was still intertwined with mine. Mr. Monroe stared at our hands, mentally telling me to let go unless I wanted a broken hand. I stealthily slipped my hand away and scratched the back of my neck. "Anyways, Daddy, this is Chad." Sonny said brightly, hugging my shoulders. For once, I wish she wasn't touching me.

"Hello, Chad," Mr. Monroe said, extending his hand for a handshake. I shook his hand firmly, and I swear something got fractured.

"Hello, Mr. Monroe." I said nervously. My voice almost came out like a squeak. I think I have officially found my weakness because Chad Dylan Cooper _does not_ get nervous! Unless he's in front of his girlfriend's overprotective father. "It's…um…nice to meet you." Mr. Monroe grunted in return. At least I pretend to be polite. I looked at Sonny unhopefully. To my dismay, the naïve girl was still oblivious.

"I'm just going to check up on Mom and see if she needs help cooking dinner. You guys have your little guy talks about sports or whatever." She said, smiling at both of us. She kissed my cheek and pranced off into the kitchen. I watched Sonny walk away. With each step she took, I panicked more and more. I desperately wanted to shout _No! Don't leave me with him!_ Though instead, I slowly turned my head and faced Mr. Monroe, smiling weakly at him.

"So you're the boy my daughter used to constantly complain about every time she comes home. You're the boy who made fun of her, her friends, and her show, am I right?" Mr. Monroe asked, his voice angry and rough. I tried not to look afraid. I stared at him, trying to channel in my inner Chad, trying to bring out the confident high-and-mighty part of me. Where the heck was that stupid part?!

"That was a long time ago. _So Random_ and _Mackenzie Falls_ has this stupid rivalry, but I don't participate in it anymore. It's pointless to fight on with that stuff. And I don't make fun of Sonny anymore. Why would I?" I scoffed. Mr. Monroe squinted furiously at me. I frowned once he realized that I put it that out the wrong way.

_Oh, so I could act conceited but not confident?!_ I mentally yelled at myself. I cleared my throat and scratched my head, feeling embarrassed and beyond frightened.

"How long have you been dating my daughter?" Mr. Monroe asked, his voice almost sounding casual. I looked at Sonny's father, thinking back.

"About three months." I answered. Mr. Monroe nodded emotionlessly. I couldn't tell if he was satisfied with my answer or not. But then again, Mr. Monroe didn't seem satisfied to hear whatever came out of my mouth.

"How old are you?" I began to feel like I was in a gray cell surrounded by white, dull, brick walls. It was like I was being interrogated by the police under a dim yellow light handing above me. My hands were shaking, I was sweating even more, and my heart was racing, just the way you would feel under the pressure of the police. Though this time, there was no good cop, only a bad one.

"I'm sixteen." I stated, my voice trembling. I didn't want Mr. Monroe to think I'm too old for his daughter (even if I'm just a year older) or that I'm too young to be in a serious relationship with her. I felt my head swirling in confusion and negativity. Everything I said seemed like it had a con to it.

"So you're on Mickey Farms?" Mr. Monroe continued. I began glared at him, feeling as if my precious ego has just been flushed down the toilet. Okay, he _so _crossed the line there. He's doing this on purpose! Who _doesn't_ know the show _Mackenzie Falls_?!

"It's called _Mackenzie Falls_, and yes, I'm the star of the show." I said, trying to act as calm as possible.

"Ah, my apologies." Mr. Monroe said. Pfft, yeah right, as if he meant that. This guy couldn't lie – let alone act – for his life. "What do you think about _So Random_?" he asked. I had to think what to say that. Honestly is always the best policy, but with someone like me, it's usually not. _It's stupid. It's a waste of money, time, effort, space, and good television. It melts the brains of children. Sonny would be better off in my show than that but whatever._ If I had enough backbone, I would have definitely said that.

"It's…an interesting show." I forced out. Yeah, like I would say the truth.

Mr. Monroe raised an eyebrow and gave me a strange look. He had the expression that said that he didn't believe me – but I wouldn't blame him. It was painful to compliment _So Random_. "Oh, really?" he asked. I nodded my head wordlessly. Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut.

T h e  
D i n n e r

"Dinner's ready!" Sonny called out merrily as she skipped into the room. Mr. Monroe's serious face instantly changed into a sweet and caring look as he stared at his daughter, the center of his life. "Come on, Chad," Sonny giggled, taking my hand again and leading me into the dining room. I wanted to kiss her for saving me right there. A couple more seconds and I would have died in her living room.

"Oh, you must be Chad Dylan Cooper! Sonny has told us so much about you!" Mrs. Monroe said. She smiled at me as she placed the last plate of food on the table. Well, I can see where Sonny gets her perky side from. "Come, sit, don't be shy." She said, pointing at a seat. I sat down and Sonny easily sat down besides me. Mrs. Monroe took the seat in front of us, leaving Mr. Monroe to sit at the head of the table. Who just happens to also be next to me.

I looked at the homemade pasta in front of me, trying to ignore the fact that Mr. Monroe was glaring at me again. Mrs. Monroe handed me large spoonfuls of pasta until there was a mountain on top of my plate. I saw Sonny turn red. "Mom, I think that's enough." She said quickly, laughing awkwardly.

"Oh, silly me." Mrs. Monroe laughed. I blinked at the large heap of pasta on my plate (without complaining or acting rude) and looked at Sonny. She gave me an apologetic look while I heard Mr. Monroe chuckling silently. I smiled at Sonny and squeezed her hand under the table. "So, Chad, tell us about yourself! We would love to know all about our daughter's first boyfriend!"

"Mom!" Sonny whined, absolutely mortified. Her face was flushed with the deepest color of red as her eyes widened larger and larger with absolute embarrassment. I tried my best not to laugh at her face.

"I mean, Sonny already tells us _everything_ about you. She should write up your next official fan website." Mrs. Monroe continued on, ignoring her beyond humiliated daughter. I couldn't help myself this time. I ended up laughing a lot, almost the point when I couldn't breathe because I was laughing too much. Sonny, on the other hand, looked like she about ready to put a brown paper bag over her head. I smiled at her again, rubbing circles around the palm of her hand, trying to tell her that it was alright.

"That's cute." I commented before finally eating the pasta. I have to admit, this stuff was _really _good.

After dinner, I had no choice but to _help_ clear off the table and _help_ was the dishes. People don't really use the word "help" and the name "Chad Dylan Cooper" in the same sentence unless "doesn't" is in between. But for Sonny – God, I'm such a soft touch when it comes to her. She the kind of girl who could easily make me say yes to everything – whether we like it or not. And trust me, I don't like it.

Sonny could see the confusion and unfamiliarity in my eyes while I stared at the dishes and the sponge, not knowing what to do with it. (Yes, I'm incapable of washing the dishes! Sue me!) Instead of getting annoyed and calling me a spoiled brat, (like I would have expected) she laughed and started helping me. "Come on, Chad, it's not that hard. You put soap on the sponge and rub it against the plate." Sonny said, manipulating my hands. I smirked, realizing how close she was with me. Once again, I felt the biggest urge to just randomly kiss her.

Unless, I wanted death on my doorstep, I don't think I'll be doing that.

"Thanks," I whispered into her ear quietly. Sonny blushed and smiled at me, her movements getting slower.

Then again, I heard Mr. Monroe clear his throat. I tried not to roll my eyes this time. Forget getting scared, _annoyed_ is the correct term this time. Of course I feared getting beaten up by this guy, but he is going way too far with the whole overprotective thing. But this is his sweet little girl. He just has to protect her from bad boys like me. (Yeah right!)

T h e  
Q u e s t i o n s

"Let's go into the living room and have a little chit chat. You were so busy eating your pasta, Chad. You looked ready to finish our entire dinners for us." Mrs. Monroe laughed once we were all finally done with that terrible and grueling thing you normal people call "cleaning". (I should get this family a maid pronto.)

I smiled a charming smile back at her. "Well, it was the best thing I've ever tasted." I said. "Thank you," Sonny looked at me, impressed. I winked back at her. She smiled giddily and grabbed my hand, leading me back into the living room.

"Well, Mr. Cooper is a sweet talking charmer. No wonder you actually fell for this boy, Sonny." Mr. Monroe said. Sonny laughed, thinking that it was a joke. I stared coldly at my shoes, knowing better. He thinks that I _sweet talked_ Sonny into liking me?! Maybe I _am_ likeable, _that's_ why she likes me! Oh, Mr. Monroe has officially gotten on my last nerve and taken out my final fear. It's _so _on.

Once Sonny and I sat down on the couch, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, pulling her tightly against me again. I smirked and kissed her forehead. She giggled back and kissed my nose, taking my free hand and intertwining her fingers with mine. From the corner of my eye, I could see Mr. Monroe glaring at me again with seething eyes. Mrs. Monroe, on the other hand, looked like she was watching a romantic movie, sighing over how "cute" we looked. This was working so far.

"So, Chad, how many girlfriends have you had before my daughter?" Mr. Monroe asked coolly. Sonny's head instantly jerked up, and she stared at me with eagerness and a small hint of anger in her face. I glanced at Mr. Monroe, his expression looking victorious. "I mean, you are of course, Chad Dylan Cooper: ladies' man." I blinked, staring harshly at Sonny's dad.

"I think that's more of a…_personal_ question. I'm dating Sonny and that's what matters." I answered back wittily. Sonny smiled and snuggled back into me. Mr. Monroe just simply raised an eyebrow and continued to stare at me.

"So, have you taken my Sonny out yet? I do sometimes catch a glimpse of you two together on the internet." Mrs. Monroe said happily, completely breaking the cold ice between me and Mr. Monroe. _Oh great_. Another question. I nodded my head, politely smiling at her. "Oh, where? Sonny doesn't tell me these things anymore." Mrs. Monroe continued on, nudging me playfully. Before I could open my mouth to speak again, I was _so rudely_ interrupted by an arrogant man. I'll give you three guesses of who that guy was.

"Yes, I would love to know where you take my daughter and what you two do." Mr. Monroe said, his anger becoming visible again. I just had to roll my eyes this time. It's not like I can't control myself! I have respect for women! Jeez!

"Oh, Chad takes me to the most beautiful places, Daddy! The beaches off of the coastline, the best restaurants in Beverly Hills, even on top of the Hollywood sign! Any place that any girl would dream of going to!" Sonny gushed out. "And he's such a gentleman! I couldn't ask for any other guy out there." It was my turn to smirk triumphantly at Mr. Monroe. _Ha, take that! _Mr. Monroe grunted and looked away, knowing he can't shoot out anything negative about that.

"So why don't you tell us about _Mackenzie Falls_? Sonny says that you guys work in the same studio." Mr. Monroe said. His voice sounded like he was inflicted with an immense amount of pain when he mentioned my TV show. I smiled (even if I wanted to sneer at that old man), thinking about how many times Sonny and I snuck out from rehearsal or taping just to see each other. But the _So Random _losers always come out to look for her and instantly ruin our moment. Ahem, excuse me, I mean Sonny's friends.

"Oh, it's really fun working in the same studio. We work a lot so sometimes we don't get to see each other too often, but we make the best of it." I said professionally.

"Chad, this isn't an interview." Mr. Monroe said matter-of-factly.

"Then why are you making it like one?" I shot back.

Yeah, that's right. Mr. Monroe isn't the only one who's obviously annoyed. "Okay, so new topic!" Sonny said, hugging my shoulders once again. Sonny sent me a warning look before looking back at her parents. She was holding me down so I wouldn't lose my temper. Smart girl.

"What do you want to talk about?" Mr. Monroe asked his precious daughter, smiling sweetly at her. I wanted to hurl. This guy is such a faker.

"Well, I don't know, how about just simple things. I don't really want to talk about the business." And then I stopped paying attention after that (if I'm not the topic, then what's the point?), and so did Mr. Monroe. While Sonny and her mother talked, her father and I played the glaring game. Every move I made affected every expression he gave. If I slightly touched Sonny, he would stare angrily. If I had my arms around her, he would give me a look that could burn through my skin. If I…well… if _she_ kissed me, I swear, Mr. Monroe would have killed me right there if his daughter wasn't in the way.

It's been a few hours and neither of us has spoken a word. We continued to glare, glare, and glare. "Chad, I know this isn't an interview," Mr. Monroe said. I snorted and rolled my eyes. Sonny elbowed me in the stomach, signaling me to behave. "But, I have one more question for you." Of course he does. Why does this not surprise me? I looked at Mr. Monroe, bored, just waiting for this night to end. "How much do you love my daughter?" My eyes widened and Sonny furiously blushed red. I glanced at her and smiled before looking back at her parents. I never really thought about that question. It just never brought up. But now I wonder: how much did I love Sonny?

"Too much. Way too much." I answered. "She's the only one who can have it her way when I want it my way. She's the only one who could make me change my mind. She's the only one who could make me act _different_." I said. Even if that sounded conceited, stupid, selfish, not romantic whatsoever, and so Chad-Dylan-Cooper, it was true. The absolute truth.

Mr. Monroe nodded his head, giving me a stern look. Hey, at least he doesn't seem annoyed or mad.

I looked over at Sonny, who was still red as a beet. I chuckled quietly and pulled her closer again. This time, Mr. Monroe didn't glare at me.

T h e  
R e a s o n

The night was almost over. We spent the rest of the time watching old TV movies. As much as I wanted to watch one of my Academy Award winning movies, Mr. Monroe (huge shocker) wanted to watch those outdated and unremembered movies that never made it to the big screen. But I caved in once Sonny agreed to him. (Her stupid cuteness hypnotized my weak body.)

Mrs. Monroe went upstairs to go to bed, and later on, Sonny said that she had to go to the bathroom, leaving me and Mr. Monroe alone one more time. I stayed quiet as possible, not wanting to start a fight and not wanting to get pummeled. We would glance from each other from time to time though. I stared at him with pure irritation and hatred while he just stared back at me normally.

Okay, what is happening?

I kept on staring at Mr. Monroe, my look softening. Not because I was staring to like him (My God, no) but because I was puzzled. Doesn't he hate me for dating his little girl? Doesn't he want to throw me into a ditch in the middle of nowhere because he thinks I'm a heartless jerk who's going to end up hurting his daughter in the end? But now, after hours of dreadful glaring and terror, Mr. Monroe doesn't look mad at all. I repeat: What. Is. Happening?

Mr. Monroe sighed and averted his gaze away from the TV. He gave me a sincere look, something that stunned me. "Listen, Chad, I know that I've been hard on you tonight, and that I've been really unfair to you." He started, looking apologetic. Well, that's something I would have never expected. But like the heartless self-centered jerk I am, I didn't say my faults to him. Instead, I scoffed.

"You got that right." I muttered back, folding my arms, just remembering every single thing he did that frightened the life out of me or irked me to the highest degree.

"And I want to say that I'm sorry." I almost fell out of my chair. Whoa. Did not see that coming either. "You just gotta understand why I acted like that. I was once a teenage boy myself, believe it or not. And you and I both know that teenage boys' intentions aren't always that good when it comes to their girlfriends." I started to blush, but I tried not to look embarrassed. "Especially girls like Sonny. Sonny's vulnerable, innocent, easy to manipulate. She's never thought about a bad thing about a person and never does anything that would be wrong. When I found out that she was dating you…well no offense, but guys like you aren't always what a father would approve of as a boyfriend for their daughter."

"But what I really don't get is why you randomly became nice to me all of a sudden." I said.

"No offense again, but like I said, you're not a goody-goody boy that brings joy and goodness to people around the world. And I'm not stupid either. I know that Sonny isn't your first girlfriend." I blushed again, hoping that it didn't look obvious. Is this guy stalking me? "But we men don't care about who our first girlfriends were unlike girls who care so much about who their first for everything were. All we think about is how many girlfriends we could get." We both laughed, agreeing. Then he put back on his serious face and gave me a strict look. "That's not the point though. I know you could care less about who your first girlfriend was, but what is important is who your last one is."

"I still don't get it." I said, confused.

"For me, I can't even recall my past girlfriends, but I know that my only girlfriend who ever did matter was Connie, my very last girlfriend. When I heard your answer to my question about how much you loved my daughter, I was honestly blown away. Boys would make up lies, trying to make themselves sound romantic and perfect. Other boys wouldn't even know what to say. But I know that you told the truth because your answer was just as conceited as you are." Mr. Monroe smirked. I had to smile at that. I nodded my head, understanding what he was saying now.

"And by the way Mr. Monroe, with all due respect, I don't…_intend_ of doing anything 'bad' with Sonny, just to let you know that. And I know I'm not the ideal boyfriend a dad would want for their daughter, but shouldn't you be happy if your daughter is happy?" I asked, giving him a look. Mr. Monroe frowned and nodded his head.

"Yes, I guess. I think the main reason why I gave you such a terrible time was because…well I couldn't take the fact that my little girl is growing up." Ha, I _knew_ it. "When you're the father of a sweet and pure girl, it's hard to let go of her. You just want to hold her in your arms forever and ever and never want to see her grow up and leave you. You want to give her the world and make her happy no matter what it takes. It's like her smile is the only medicine to my worst disease. She can never give me a bad day. She's my little ball of sunshine. Seeing Sonny with a boyfriend…it's telling me that she's growing up, that she's not my little girl anymore."

"I never really saw it that way…I just don't get it though…" I whispered, thinking deeply about what Mr. Monroe just said. I let his words sink into my mind as I tried to unravel it.

"When you have a daughter to hold in your arms, you'll know exactly how I feel."

Sonny shortly came downstairs, smiling perkily of course. "So what did I miss?" she asked. I blinked at her and smiled.

"Nothing," I replied. I glanced at Mr. Monroe, and for the first time, he smiled at me. Sonny shrugged and sat next to me, back into her position under my arm as she continued to watch the rest of the movie.

Let's face it. I was in love with a Daddy's Girl.


End file.
